Attention
by Tobi said it-Deidara did it
Summary: After Sabrina Grimm caught Puck cheating on her, she decided what she would do. The school talent show was just around the corner. So she signed up for it to sing a song. She sang 'Attention' by Charlie Puth. Sorry about the crappy summary this is my first story. Hope you like it.


**_This is an idea that I came up with while listening to the song 'Attention' by Charlie Puth. This is set 3 year after the Everafter war. Sabrina is 16 and so is Puck; Daphne and Red are 11 years old. Anyways hope you like the one-shot._**

Sabrina had an idea. This one would show Puck just how much of a jerk he was after he cheated on her. The school talent show was today, and she was going to sing a song that she can relate too.

After Sabrina signed up for the show she went straight home and up to her room to get ready. She put on a navy blue dress that matched her eyes, and hugged her figure. The dress went up to her mid-thigh. She then put on natural make-up and put on some white flats.

~time skip to the school talent show~

After many performances it was her turn. When she got on stage she looked out at the crowed and looked for her family. When she saw them she gave them a soft smile. Granny was smiling, Daphne and Red looked excited, mom and dad looked happy. Uncle Jake looked like he knew something that the rest of the family didn't' which in fact he did. The only one uninterested was Puck.

When the judges said she could start she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. And then she did her magic.

 _Oh-oh, ooh_

 _You've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwin' that dirt all on my name_

 _'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up_

 _You've been going round, going round, going round every party in L.A._

 _'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd be at one, oh_

 _I know that dress is karma, perfume regret_

 _You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine, oh_

 _And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?_

 _But you're not coming home with me tonight_

 _You just want attention, you don't want my heart_

 _Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new_

 _Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start_

 _You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you_

 _you've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwing that dirt all on my name_

 _'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up_

 _Baby, now that we're, now that we're, now that we're right here standing face-to-face_

 _You already know, already know, already know that you won, oh_

 _I know that dress is karma (dress is karma), perfume regret_

 _You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine (you got me thinking 'bout when you were mine)_

 _And now I'm all up on ya (all up on ya), what you expect? (oh baby)_

 _But you're not coming home with me tonight (oh no)_

 _You just want attention, you don't want my heart_

As she sang she looked over at the memories of her and Puck. He never did anything special for her. And she never payed any attention to his expression. He was always bored or irritated. He just played with her heart.

 _Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new_

 _Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start_

 _You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you, oh_

 _What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?_

 _(What are you doin'?)_

 _What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?_

 _(What are you doin'?)_

 _What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?_

 _(What are you doin'?)_

 _What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?_

 _I know that dress is karma, perfume regret_

 _You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine_

 _And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?_

 _But you're not coming home with me tonight_

He only played with her heart! He only wanted her attention, and she should have never gave that to him. She should have known that she shouldn't have fallen in love with an everafter, especially the King of Lies. Her dad warned her about him, and she should have listened. Uncle Jake told her to be careful with her heart, she did, but it still got broken.

 _You just want attention, you don't want my heart_

 _Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new_

 _Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start_

 _You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you (over you)_

 _What are you doin' to me? (hey) what are you doin', huh? (what are you doin', what?)_

 _What are you doin', huh? (what are you doin' to me?)_

 _(What are you doin', huh?) (yeah, you just want attention)_

 _What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh? (I knew from the start)_

 _(You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you) what are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?_

 _Oh, oh_

When she finished the song everyone was on their feet clapping, except for Puck, he probably knew what the song meant. When she got off the stage she was surrounded by her family and friends. When she thanked all of them for the compliments, she saw that Puck had his back facing towards them flirting with another girl.

She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. When he turned around she punched him in the face. When he looked back up his nose was bleeding. Sabrina looked him in the eyes and said, "That was for cheating on me." Sabrina then turned around and walked back towards her family who looked at her in awe, except her dad who looked like he wanted to murder someone.

And with that everyone knew not to mess with the Grimm's, especially Sabrina Grimm.

 ** _So I hope you like my first try at a one-shot. Also, sorry about all the spelling and grammar mistakes. If you want to request anything for me to write just comment. I'll try to write it. Comment and like it please! Thank You for Reading!_**


End file.
